ODD MAN OUT
by Benoitsbaby782
Summary: OLD STORY: Mitch of the Spirit Squad TOLD YOU IT WAS OLD  is feeling left out


Title: ODD MAN OUT  
>Part: 11  
>Disclaimer: No, I do not own them, the names belong to the WWE, and the men belong to themselves. Please Don't sue<br>Distribution: take them away! (Just tell me where I can see my boys)  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Characters (optional): the entire spirit squad  
>Content: mm/m, and m/m  
>Summary: Mitch is feeling like the odd man out due to many reasons Crappy summary<br>Spoilers: none  
>Notes (optional): this is my first multiple party fic, I hope that I have done the spirit squad members and the reader's justice. <strong>AGAIN I AM CLEANING OUT MY COMPUTER AND THIS IS WHAT'S COME OF IT. <strong>

ODD MAN OUT  
>Mitch sat in the Spirit Squad locker room, alone. "Why do I have to be the only one without a "Y?"" he said out loud. "Because we couldn't have two Nicky's" came a voice behind him, Mitch knew who it was without having to look. It was Kenny the defacto leader of the spirit squad, the one all the little girls scream for, a veritable god, 20 years old 6'4" almost 250 lbs..<p>

Not that he was a slouch by any means, but no one seemed to notice him. Kenny sat next to him and he put his hand on Mitch's thigh, Mitch looked up into Kenny's bluish-green eyes, "Thanks man" Mitch said "No problem" Kenny said "Just remember we are a team regardless of what our names are" "I know it's just, you are the one all the little girls scream for, Mikey's the small underdog. Johnny's already been a champion, and Nicky has already been in the mainstream with Chavo." "And you were a TOUGH ENOUGH contestant" Kenny said scooting next to his depressed friend. "You had a chance at a million dollars; none of us have had that chance."

Kenny's leg was touching his... "Stop!" he told himself, his brain failed him as usual when he didn't comprehend Kenny's comment about "The girls being shit out of luck" his brain still didn't kick back in when he felt Kenny's hands in his short hair, pulling him closer and he kissed Mitch's lips, taking advantage of Mitch's gasp, to run his tongue gently into Mitch's mouth, cautiously so it Mitch wasn't into this he didn't retaliate and bite down. Mitch felt his tongue start to wrestle with Kenny's, knowing that he should push him away but he just could not make himself do it.

Kenny tasted like the peppermint candy that he was always chomping on. "Whoo-hoo, what've we got here boys" came a voice behind them, and Mitch and Kenny sprang apart like they'd been caught on their parents front porch, both breathing hard and Mitch put his bag on his lap to conceal his hard-on. Kenny was in a similar state, Johnny, Nicky and Mikey were standing there, "Hey boys look Kenny's a little excited to see us" Johnny said.

Without thinking of the consequences, Mitch handed Kenny his bag. "Uh-oh Johnny it looks like Kenny wasn't the only one who is a little excited," Nicky said. Mitch realized that they were making fun of him. So he turned it around "yeah you try not getting excited kissing Kenny" he said not expecting Nicky to do what he did, he swooped down and kissed Kenny hard. There were tongues rolling over tongues, Mitch had to turn away when he saw Kenny push hi bag to the floor, so he could properly hold onto Nicky.

Johnny had Mikey pinned to the wall kissing him and running his hands all over Mikey's hard body. Mitch got up once again thinking "well it is time for the odd man out, the fifth wheel, to take a hike" he was almost to the door when he heard his name being called softly. He turned around and he saw Kenny, his lips were bruised and swollen his shirt had been removed. "Mitch where are you going?" "It's time for the fifth wheel to take his leave" Mitch said softly, "you all would have a better time without me." "You are the reason that I am in this state," Kenny said looking down at himself. "Yeah but without me you'll have an even number"

Kenny grabbed Mitch and he forced his lips to the older mans, Mitch who had never been with a man didn't know what to do. "Touch Me," Kenny whispered into his ear. "I don't know how," Mitch, said, he gasped when he felt a pair of hands on his, "I'll show you," Nicky said into his ear. He wrapped his arms around Mitch's and he slowly guided his open hands up Kenny's sides making him moan and shudder, "See Mitch he likes you" Nicky said into his ear, Mitch just nodded enjoying the sensation of touching Kenny.

Johnny and Mikey were still making out. Nicky gently nipped at Mitch's neck and he then whispered, "Do what I do to you, to Kenny" Mitch nodded. Nicky slowly ran his hands up Mitch's torso. Smiling to himself when Mitch complied, Kenny gasped "Mmmm, Mitch, baby kiss me." Kenny pulled Mitch down for a kiss, Nicky licked the back of Mitch's neck and pulled Mitch's green and white shirt. Kenny and Mitch broke the kiss only long enough for Nicky to pull it up over his head and off onto the floor.

Kenny then began to pluck Mitch's nipples making the older member of the spirit squad tremble, "do that again" Mitch said Kenny smiled and he did it again only he used his mouth to make the flesh harder then before. Kenny pulled off Mitch's track pants and he started licking a slow deliberate lick up the inner side of Mitch's thigh. Kenny then sucked gently at the right hip dent making Mitch moan. He then licked and sucked his way to the other side of Mitch's body not touching Mitch's throbbing erection.

Kenny then pushed Mitch's legs apart and he gently took one of Mitch's balls into his mouth. Mitch's knees buckled at the sensation. In addition, he fell to the ground, "Oh shit," he said. "That is alright this is better anyway," Kenny said resuming his position of between Mitch's legs. He looked at Johnny and Mikey who were both naked and watching the other three men. It was a new sensation to be watched in such an intimate position.

Kenny took the opportunity to strip off the rest of his clothes, as did Nicky. Now all five men were naked, looking at Kenny's hard cock, Mitch could not help but think what his cock would taste like. "Hey did you drift off on me?" Kenny said joking. "Not hardly" "good" Kenny said, slowly licking his way to gently suck on Mitch's cock. "Oh, god" Mitch said grabbing Nicky and kissing him hard. Kenny's fingers cupper Mitch's balls and then he slid one finger into Mitch's body slowly. It felt wonderful. Kenny thought to himself. Kenny took his time being very gentle. Mitch felt his tense body begin to relax and he could take in more of Kenny's index finger.

Kenny sucked, gently bobbing, using his teeth to gently graze the underside of Mitch's cock relishing in the taste. He then curved his finger probing Mitch's prostate and he sucked hard, making Mitch's hips buck up as he came filling Kenny's mouth with everything that he had. Kenny pulled his lips off Mitch's softening cock but he kept his right hand on him, Kenny kissed Nicky and shared Mitch's release.

Johnny not so gently pushed Mikey onto his back. With Kenny gently stroking his cock he began to get hard again. "see baby he still wants to play" Kenny said Mitch sat up and kissed Kenny hard and he whispered into his ear, "He definitely wants to play, hard and fast" Kenny smiled "I want to play too but I want it to be slow first." Mitch nodded again and he kissed Kenny their cock's rubbed together making both of them moan out loud. "God that's sexy" Johnny said watching and moaning as Mikey began to slowly push into him.

"Hey are you still with us" Nicky said. "yeah but that looks painful though is this going to hurt" "I'll try and be gentle" Kenny said. "Alright" Mitch said as Kenny knealt between his legs and he lifted them to his chest opening him to his gaze. "Relax!" Kenny said slowly sliding into Mitch's body, making Mitch gasp. Mitch watched as Nicky walked over and slowly slid his body down onto Johnny's hard cock, making both men groan.

"Hey focus on me, focus on this!" Kenny said pulling almost completely out and then sliding back in slowly. "Hmmm you like that?, you are so tight Mitch, feels great." "Looks good too" Johnny said half moaning from his current position of filling and being filled at the same time. Mitch arched up and he kissed Kenny, who began to slid in a little faster than before making both him and Mitch gasp. "Oh God." Mitch said as Kenny's cock hit his prostate. "Do that again" Mitch said Kenny did "Sweet Christ, that feels good." He said looking over at the other three. Then suddenly Kenny's sexy voice was in his ear. "They're fucking sexy aren't they" "Mm-hmm" Mitch moaned.

"Go faster" Mitch said all but whining. "alright, you might be sore tomarrow." "That's alright" he said pulling Kenny close and he kissed him roughly, and then laid back. As Kenny sped up his movements all but brutally slamming in and out of his body. Making Mitch arch and gasp. "Oh fuck…oh…sweet…fuck harder" Kenny complied Mitch looked over at the other team members who were moving just as furiously. Then Nicky was the first to come. His cum shooting all over Johnny's stomach setting off Johnny's orgasm, Nicky gasped as Johnny filled him. Mikey still pumped in and out of Johnny.

Kenny was still hitting Mitch's prostate head on again and again. Mitch felt his climax coming on fast and he started to stroke his own cock, Mikey came with a growl. Kenny was then in Mitch's ear again "Cum for me" Kenny's words were punctuated with a sharp thrust that took it out of Mitch's hands, and he came like crazy, his inner muscles clenched Kenny's cock causing him to cum. " Oh my god that was great" Kenny said lowering himself to lay his head on Mitch's chest. "that was amazing" Mitch said a little out of breath. "You aren't the fifth wheel, man you are a part of the team," Kenny said. Mitch just nodded and smiled against Kenny's hair.

The end  
>I hope that you all enjoy this story <p>


End file.
